1. Field of the Invention
This device relates to a drive game apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a prior art drive game apparatus, it is known to provide an apparatus described in Jap. U.M. Publn. No. Sho 55-41267, for example.
This drive game apparatus is operated such that a belt-like sheet tensioned between a pair of take-up rolls is moved to cause an automobile (a moving member) to run on a road drawn on a belt-like sheet. The operator selects a branched road by operating a handle.
However, in the drive game apparatus as described in the prior art, although an interesting feeling or experience of selecting the branched road or the like is obtained by the operator, the prior art lacks a more thrilling experience due to the fact that the automobile is merely run on the road drawn on the belt-like sheet or the like.